


Kiss and Tell

by bdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, descriptions of stripping, does not contain sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/pseuds/bdol
Summary: Yuri doesn’t have student loans even though he went to college in America.Yuri knows how to pole dance.Victor fails to put two and two together until Phichit reveals the reason behind both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend [ Jasper ](https://jaspertheshark.tumblr.com) for the wonderful title.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction in over four years; I'm grateful to Kubo-sensei for creating a work that makes me feel so inspired.
> 
> If you haven't heard it before, I strongly suggest you listen to "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls.  
> This is the [ video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM)

Victor was scrolling through Instagram on his phone while snuggling with Makkachin on Yuri’s bed. They had finished practice for the day and were lounging about Yu-topia Akatsuki, not doing much of anything.

 

Yuri was sitting at the desk and video chatting with Phichit when the topic came up. Phichit was moaning about his student loans while Yuri was smiling gently.

 

“College in America is soooooo expensive. Yuri, you’re lucky you don’t have any student loans!”

 

Victor isn’t entirely sure why, but Yuri’s face flushed a bright crimson and he covered his face while Phichit’s laughter echoed through the speaker.

 

“Phichit!” Yuri hissed, but Phichit just laughed louder.

 

At that, Yuri hung up on Phichit and buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

 

Victor wasn’t entirely sure what had just transpired between Yuri and Phichit, but he was dying to find out just what it was about mentioning student loans that made Yuri so embarrassed.

 

…

 

Student loans. He hadn’t thought about it much before, but Yuri did go to college in America; there was no doubt that it would have been costly. So why didn’t Yuri have any student loans? Even if he had a scholarship or grant, it couldn’t have possibly covered everything. A 23-year-old college graduate of an American university usually had at least some debt.

 

He tried to broach the topic the next day during a break between drills, having just finished working on the triple axel. “Yuri, what was Phichit saying yesterday about you not having student loans? You went to school in Detroit, right?”

 

Yuri had been leaning over the barrier drinking his water, but his back went ramrod straight at Victor’s line of questioning. “Uh, yeah, I did go to school in Detroit,” he muttered, suddenly fascinated by his water bottle.

 

“Aren’t American schools really expensive though? How did you manage to graduate without any debt?”

 

“Ah, well…” Yuri trailed off, not answering the question as a light blush dusted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

Victor was intrigued by Yuri’s behavior–why was he getting so nervous about the topic of student loans? Was all the talk about debt making him worry about the coaching fee again? Not that Victor had actually planned on demanding any real payment.

 

“Well, what?” he pressed, leaning into Yuri’s personal space.

 

Yuri averted his eyes and bit his lip, “It doesn’t matter how.”

 

With that, he set his water bottle back down and skated back to the center of the ice, ears burning.

 

The brief exchange left Victor even more confused. Why wouldn’t Yuri just tell him? It wasn’t like Victor didn’t already know all sorts of embarrassing things about Yuri such as the posters that used to litter his walls or the miniature poodle, Vicchan, named after him. Not to mention the more intimate nature of their relationship following Yuri’s free skate at the Cup of China that made them a little more open with one another.

 

It looked like he was going to have to ask Phichit about it.

 

…

 

It wasn’t until the night before the short program of the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona that he got the chance to ask Phichit about it. The six skaters along with Mari and Minako had left the restaurant as soon as JJ showed up, and a tense atmosphere had fallen over everyone at the mention of a gold medal. Minako and Mari latched themselves onto either side of Yuri and bombarded him with questions. Victor, on the other hand, slipped towards the back of the group to where Phichit and Chris were walking.

 

Chris was still wearing that dopey knowing grin when Victor fell into step with the two of them, having known all along how Victor had been completely enraptured by Yuri’s performance at the banquet the year before.

 

“Phichit,” Victor began, “You’re Yuri’s best friend.”

 

It was a statement, not a question, but Phichit answered anyway, “Yeah, I am. Why?”

 

Victor bit his lip in a rare show of nervousness, “Do you know why Yuri always tenses up and turns bright red at the mention of student loans? He said he didn’t have any, but I don’t get why he would be so shy about it.”

 

Phichit stopped dead in his tracks, and he whispered “Oh my god” under his breath.

 

“YURI!” He shouted, bringing the procession of figure skaters to a stop, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell him!”

 

Yuri turned around, confused, “Tell him about what?”

 

“Your student loans,” Phichit answered, “Or, your lack of them, rather.”

 

At that, Minako seemed to choke on her spit, and Mari nearly fell tripping over her own feet. They clearly knew something Victor didn’t, and he looked at Yuri expectantly.

 

“I-I…well, it’s embarrassing,” Yuri mumbled, staring at his feet.

 

“No, it’s hot,” Phichit said, wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend.

 

Yuri sighed deeply and looked up, “I worked my way through school doing an…unconventional job.”

 

Victor looked nonplussed, “Is that it?” he asked. “Lots of people work to put themselves through school. It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Did you forget the bit where I said it was hot?” Phichit asked, turning towards Victor.

 

Intrigued, Victor glanced at Yuri before meeting Phichit’s eyes, “What do you mean it was hot?”

 

“Victor,” Yuri sighed, “I danced my way through school.”

 

“I don’t get why that’s a big deal. You know a variety of styles–“

 

“No,” Yuri cut in, “I _danced_. At a club in Detroit called Anonymous.”

 

Phichit whipped out his phone, scrolling through his camera roll, “It’s better to just show you.”

 

He seemed to find what he was looking for, and he opened a video before handing his phone to Victor. Chris leaned in next to Victor, curious as to see what it was.

 

Victor hit ‘play’ on the video, but it started out completely black. Suddenly, “I Touch Myself” by the Divinyls started playing, and the screen brightened to show an illuminated stage. The curtain was thrown back, and a young man wearing a sheer black bodysuit and six inch silver stilettos stepped forwards. The bodysuit left almost nothing to the imagination, barring the tiny panties that the man was wearing.

 

The video zoomed in on his face. His hair was slicked back. The upper half was covered in a black lace masquerade mask, but Victor could still make out the large brown eyes rimmed with kohl. Long lashes fluttered and the man bit his ruby red lips. Victor’s jaw dropped when he realized it was Yuri.

 

“He was the main act, you know.” Phichit was wearing a shit-eating grin, and Yuri had buried his face in his hands.

 

The Yuri on the video tilted his head back and slowly ran his hands down his body, swaying his hips to the music as he sauntered towards the pole at the end of the catwalk. Victor’s eyes were transfixed on him as Yuri grabbed the pole and gently lifted himself up, twisting his body and sensually grinding on it.

 

Yuri spent about a minute winding himself around the pole, displaying more _eros_ than Victor had ever seen from him before. Victor could hear Chris swallowing somewhere to the left of him, but his eyes never left his lover on the video.

 

Yuri’s back arched as he held himself upside down, supported only by his strong thighs gripping the metal. With a quick spin, he dropped down from the pole and fell to his knees. He grabbed his hair with his left hand and moved his right hand, fingers splayed, down his body before tightening his hand around his crotch. Yuri raised his hips off of the stage, and then he thrust his hips into the air. This time, it was Victor’s turn to swallow despite his mouth having gone dry at the sight of his gyrating fiancé. It was even hotter than his performance at the banquet.

 

Yuri sat back on the stage and crossed one leg over the other, rolling his head in a circle. He then flipped over onto all fours, and he started crawling along the stage towards the audience. It was the most erotic thing Victor had ever seen in his life.

 

Just like when Yuri was skating, Victor kept his eyes on the Japanese man during the entire performance. The dance ended with Yuri smirking over his shoulder before disappearing behind the curtain as the music faded out. Phichit could be heard hollering as the camera shook, and the video ended.

 

Chris whistled, and Victor looked up at Yuri, shocked.

 

“Yuri, I knew you could pole dance, but I didn’t know you could dance like _that_.”

 

Yuri lowered his hands from his face and nervously chewed at his lip, “I can’t, really.”

 

“But–” Victor began.

 

“He really can’t,” Phichit interrupted, “at least not sober. Yuri had to do at least three shots before his performance, and then another in between the dances in order to feel confident enough to go on stage.”

 

“That explains the banquet,” Chris laughed lightly.

 

“It doesn’t work for skating though,” Phichit continued, “We did drunk skating after a frat party one year, and it was a disaster. Celestino still doesn’t know that we were the ones responsible for the rink being a complete mess the next morning. I have all sorts of stories if you wanna hear about Yuri’s time in college.”

 

“Phichit Chulanont,” Yuri warned, “If you tell them anything, I’ll tweet about that thing we vowed never to speak of.”

 

The color drained from Phichit’s face, and he quickly pocketed his phone. “Whoops, it looks like I’m all out of stories.”

**Author's Note:**

> College in America is seriously expensive--I would know. It's about $40,000 a year for students who aren't in-state, and grants and scholarships really only cover about a third to half of it.
> 
> And what are best friends for if not to embarrass you?
> 
> This work is technically part of a series, but everything else is more of a spin-off. There's no plot to it really; it's just a bunch of my self-indulgent headcanons. If you want to know about the thing that Yuri and Phichit swore to never talk about it, it's explained in [The Kids Aren't Alright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374414)
> 
> My good friend Jasper wrote a companion piece to this containing smut. It's here: [Ruined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813986)
> 
> If you really want, you can find me on tumblr at [ glaswitch ](https://glaswitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
